Even if it takes a thousand years
by darkcatlover
Summary: Even after this body is dead and turned to ash, my spirit will forever seek yours until the day that we can finally be together. Zutara Oneshot. I own nothing of Avatar the Last Airbender!


**Authors Note: Well here's my second one! And this is my OTP! Yay! Originally this was written as the mask topic for Zutara week on deviant art, but my computer had completely died a week before and I had only written this one prompt. I finally got a new computer and recovered all my data from the other one, but it's to late to submit this now ^^; Maybe I'll write the other ones and just keep them for my pleasure or upload them here as just regular fanfiction. Who knows! I hope you enjoy this and I hope there are less mistakes in this one then there was in my Princess TuTu one! Thank you and please feel free to review! They do make me feel special :3**

"Mom, what's that?"

Looking up from a large ornate headdress, the young mother walked over to her son, her light footfalls barely making a sound on the hard floor. Placing a dark hand on the boy's shoulder, her blue eyes fallowed the small pointing finger to the object of his curiosity. When she saw it she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

The mask was rather large, about three feet long and two feet wide. Its dark cracked wood was etched in elaborate markings and its eyes protruded out of its face. Feathers adorned the top of the mask, and were also used in making hands, legs and feet of some sort, though one of the legs had gone missing long ago. She'd never seen this mask herself before today, but the stories told of it had burnt an image in her head, an image much like the mask before her.

"It's called the Cheveyo Mask. A gift centuries ago to a ruler of that time."

Surprised at the sudden voice, the woman spun around to face the doorway. Spotting a familiar tall figure, she sighed in relief and placed a hand over her chest.

"Zuko, you scared me."

The Fire Lord smirked as he entered and walked to stand beside her.

"I'm sure you know the story Katara. This mask is probably more famous in the water tribes than in the fire nation."

After succeeding in stilling her heart, Katara nodded and looked back up at the mask.

"I would always ask GranGran to tell me the story, it was my favorite."

Something flashed in Zuko's eyes as she spoke, but with a quick blink it was gone before she could look back and notice it.

"Could you tell me the story Mom?"

Katara looked down at her son's large blue eyes and gave a light laugh. She looked back up at the mask, fallowed one of the carved lines to its eye and stared into its eyeholes. It seemed like it was staring right back at her. Like it could see all her feelings, all her secrets, all her desires. Furrowing her brows, no longer feeling quite comfortable, she considered refusing the boys request. However, as his eyes grew larger in what she knew as the barest pout, she shook herself and smiled.

"A long time ago, before the nations were completely separate, there lived a ruler in what today would be called the Fire Nation. I don't know much about Fire Nation history, but from what I gather, before there was one Lord, there were multiple rulers of different sections of territory. One of these rulers was a young man named Kyuu. Kyuu had always been a strong handsome man. Thick jet black hair, a strong chin and molten eyes. Dedicated to his people, a master firebender, and an accomplished warrior. It was to the surprise of everyone therefore when he contracted a grave illness. One that not only had taken his ability to firebend but also disfigured his face. No one had ever seen it before and no one had any idea on how to cure it. His eyes had almost swollen shut and as his nose and throat began to swell day by day, it began getting harder and harder to breath.

"One day, feeling depressed and hopeless, Kyuu wandered into the forest. He left torn pieces of tapestry on sticks in his wake for any who wished to find him to follow. He traveled a long way, so long that those following him gave up.

"If he's gone this far then he only plans on killing himself. There's no point in following any further."

After walking for days, Kyuu happened upon a deep and flowing river. Not being able to go any further, Kyuu sat alongside it and wept. He could no longer take the pain the sickness was causing him and with no one around to see, he let the tears fall freely.

"There's no hope for me. I have nothing to live for."

As his tears fell into the river, they were carried by the current to a camp downstream. This camp was home to traveling waterbenders."

"But I thought waterbenders all lived in the north and south poles?" The young boy asked giving his mother a skeptical look.

Katara smirked before she brought her hand to his cheek and pinched.

"This was a long time ago remember? Before the water tribes were formed, many bands of waterbenders or just people of the water tribe traveled the world. Some were looking to help others, some wanted to find treasure, and some just wanted to travel. Believe me it can get a little boring seeing the same snow day after day, year after year. It was really only after the war started that most of the water tribe peoples set permanent homes in the poles. Banding together for protection."

Her son nodded before his brows furrows and his lips pursed in an obvious expression of thought. He was such a curious child, very intelligent and wanting to know every detail of whatever it was that caught his attention. Katara smiled before patting his head.

"Should I continue with the story?"

Light blue eyes widened as their owner nodded furiously.

"Oh yes please!"

With a laughed Katara continued.

"As I said this camp was home to travelling waterbenders. The group consisted of 20 men, and only one young woman. The woman was the Chief's daughter, Migina. Having just reached her seventeenth birthday, she was already a beautiful and accomplished healer. She was loved by all and it was said that her blue eyes could stop any man in his tracks. No one loved her more so than her father however. He was very protective, letting her travel no further than a few yards from camp.

Migina had always felt the need to push the boundaries with her father. So she traveled slightly further every day till she made it to the river. Seeing the river, and wanting a drink, she dipped a bowl into the water. She drank from the bowl, drinking Kyuu's tears in the process. Immediately she fell ill and was found collapsed alongside the river by her father who had come in search of her.

Kyuu, having cried the last of his tears, plunged himself into the river, intending to end his life. The water was cold and it dulled his pain slightly. Not knowing when he lost consciousness, he next awoke inside a tent, the inside much cooler then the hot air out. He was surprised to find himself dry and alive. He sat up from the mat he was, panting from the effort and the lack of air able to get into his lungs. A small noise caught his attention and looked to another mat that was placed on the opposite side of the tent. He stood to get a better look, his slit of golden eyes, so swollen now he could barely see, widened as they happened upon the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. Her brown hair fanned around her as she tossed and turned. The perfect mocha skin of her cheeks were flushed with sickness and she whimpered in her sleep, as if plagued with nightmares. His heart twisted uncomfortably as she let out a particularly loud cry and he knelt next to her.

He heard the flaps to the tent open then close and muffled footsteps approached him. A man, large in girth but shorter then Kyuu, knelt next to him and looked upon the sick girl with dull, sad eyes.

"I do not think it a coincidence that after my daughter falls ill we fish you out of the river not an hour later. The spirits sent you to heal my daughter. If there is anything you can do, I beg you to help. In return, I know she can help you with your own sickness."

Kyuu opened his mouth to protest, tell the man he had no idea how to help her, but as another whimper left her lips, he knew he couldn't. He knew he would sit there for however long it took till he found a way to help her, or he died. He kneeled next to her and watched her while she slept. For hours he stayed in the same position, dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead and pushing hair out of her face. After almost a day, something different happened; tears began streaming down her face. Kyuu's heart pained at the sight and he moved a finger to her cheek and caught a few tears, then without thinking brought them to his mouth. He didn't know why he wanted to taste her tears or even if he did, but something inside him told him he should. As soon as the tears entered his mouth, Migina's eyes snapped open and her face returned to its normal color.

Kyuu sat there in shock as Migina stared up at him in wonder. Her eyes were a deep blue and he felt as if he could drown in them. She sat up and gave him a curious look and suddenly he was very conscious of his swollen deformed face. Then she smiled and all his thoughts disappeared. The entrance of the tent flapped and a shout sounded before the Chief bounded to them and hefted his daughter in his arms. Kyuu stood and smiled as Migina laughed, a sweet and full sound. Migina continued to stare at Kyuu after her father released her, and then gave him the warmest, brightest smile she had ever given anyone.

"You helped me."

It wasn't a statement as she had no doubt in her mind and heart that he had. He had been the one to save her from the nightmares and the searing pain that felt like it was burning her inside out. She didn't know how as no man she knew knew how to heal, and he definitely didn't look like a waterbender, but he had and there was no extent of her gratitude.

Kyuu nodded, feeling even more ashamed of his face in the presence of such beauty. The Chief announced a celebration and he flew out of the tent, shouting out commands for preparation. Once he was gone and silence had fallen, Migina studied his face closely. She was sure he didn't naturally look that way, and from the way he was panting she knew he had to have been sick himself.

"You are ill."

This also wasn't a question as she already knew the answer, but still Kyuu nodded looking away from her. Stepping forward, Migina led the surprised Kyuu to a chair in the tent and sat him down. She reached for the bowl of water of the ground and set it at her feet. She kneeled in front of Kyuu, who, not knowing what was happening, was about to interject until she held up a hand for silence. Without a word she submerged her hands in the water, before bringing her cool, glowing, healing hands to his face. Having never seen such a sight before, a spark of fear alighted in Kyuu's chest, but after looking into her kind eyes he was calm. He closed his eyes and Migina began her healing.

After one hour, where Migina had to also heal his throat from the inside (an uncomfortable ordeal), she withdrew her hands. Kyuu slowly opened his eyes, noting first that his view was unobstructed. He took a deep breath and felt a rush of cool air. He brought a long fingered, slender hand to his face and gently prodded the skin. Feeling no pain or swelling his face broke into a grin. He was cured. Kyuu let out a great laugh and stood, pulling Migina up and spinning her about.

A celebration was held that evening at the waterbender's camp. The next morning, Kyuu invited the entire camp to his home estate where an even larger feast and party would be held. They celebrated for two days at the estate, all the while Kyuu and Migina drew closer and closer."

"Mom, what does any of that have to do with the mask?"

Katara laughed, she should've known he wouldn't have been interested in the 'lovey-dovey' stuff.

"Hold on, hold on I'm getting to that. Now while all of that was going on, a neighboring ruler was preparing an attack on Kyuu's territory, to take it for himself. On the last night of the celebrating, bells sounded and an injured solder ran into the estate shouting out warning for an invasion was coming. Kyuu gathered his soldiers and prepared for battle.

The battle went on for days, and Kyuu was losing more and more ground every day. It grew so bad that Kyuu, knowing he would be defeated, approached the waterbending chief, whose group was still at the estate unable to leave, and asked for his help.

"I cannot lose my territory to this man. He is a tyrant and would harm my people. I need to protect them as well as save the people of his territory. Can you help me?"

The chief pondered, pacing around the room given to him for the duration of his stay. After a moment he spoke.

"I can help you. There is a way that I can guarantee you victory in this and any battle for the rest of your life, but in exchange you much make me a promise."

"What would you have me promise?" Kyuu asked, eager now that there was a way to end this fighting in his favor.

"You must promise me that as soon as your war has been won, you will end whatever you have between yourself and my daughter. I am not blind to the way you both look at each other and I have tolerated it only because you saved her life. But Migina will be wed to one of our people. You must promise to never attempt to speak to her after you part, and you will leave her to find a good husband and have a family."

Kyuu was dumbstruck. He had intended to ask for her hand after the war was over if by some miracle they had survived or even won. But the chief had seen through him and seen his love for her. Distraught, Kyuu looked to the chief.

"Give me tonight. I will have your answer by morning." With that he walked out of the room.

He found Migina in her room, where he told her all that her father had said. Migina listened silently and although there were tears in her eyes she smiled and held his pale hand in her dark ones.

"You must accept his offer. I know what he wants to give you. It is an object of incredible power. It will help you win and end all this suffering."

Kyuu shook his head and brought her hand to his lips, his stomach wrenching as she spoke those words.

"I don't want to lose you."

The waterbender smiled sadly, tears now making their way down her face.

"No matter how many lives pass us, we will be together one day."

Clenching their hands together, his eyes stinging and his heart breaking Kyuu made a vow.

"Migina, I vow to you that I will never stop searching, I will never give up till I find you again. Even after this body is dead and turned to ash, my spirit will forever seek yours until the day that we can finally be together."

They spent their first and last night together and in the morning Kyuu sought out the chief.

"I promise to let Migina leave with you and to never seek contact with her again in this life." Kyuu could feel his heart breaking as he spoke but he stood firm.

His words seemed to please the chief and the older man gestured to the door. Two men walked in, carrying something large and wooden on a thick board. As he looked closer at it, he recognized the wooden object as a mask. It was made of thick dark wood and was tall and wide. Markings were carved in its face and a crown of feathers decorated its head. However it was the eyes that caught Kyuu's attention. They extended out of its face like a chameleonhawk and seemed to stare deep into his soul. Kyuu averted his gaze and looked back at the chief who presented the mask to him.

"This is the Cheveyo mask. It is a spirit warrior mask that gives great power to the owner. All you need to do is sacrifice a drop of blood and all your enemies will fall at your feet."

Kyuu took the heavy mask off of the board and took it to his chambers without a word. He stared at it from his bed as he had put it opposite side of the room. Such heartbreak had come to get this mask. He wondered briefly if it was worth it, but knew Migina would be sorely disappointed with him if he even considered sacrificing so many people to be with her. Even if he wanted it so badly. Standing, he withdrew a knife and with the point, cut into his finger. He let a drop of his blood fall onto the mask. The mask began to glow a bright blue and Kyuu shielded his eyes. The glow stopped suddenly and after a few minutes to collect his thoughts, Kyuu prepared for the final battle.

As the chief had said, the opposing ruler and his men were quickly dispatched. No one could match the might of Kyuu's soldiers and the searing fire of Kyuu's might. And as promised, once the battles were done the waterbenders left, taking with them Kyuu's heart and the woman who held it."

Katara finished, a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"…Well…what happened to them? Did Migina get married? Did Kyuu keep his promise and never talk to her again?"

Katara smiled as she shook her head and stepped away from the mask, turning from it.

"Migina did get married and had a family but that's all anyone knows about her. I don't know what happened to Kyuu. Do you Zuko?"

Zuko tore his eyes from the mask to look at her then quickly to her son.

"Kyuu is an ancestor of mine. Eventually he and his future children united all of the territories to form one nation. He was the first Fire Lord. And as far as I know, he never contacted Migina again."

The boy nodded then looked back up at the mask wistfully.

"I wonder if they ever found each other. In a different life you know?"

Kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her son, Katara smiled warmly.

"If they haven't yet, I know they will. He made a vow didn't he?"

She felt Zuko approach from behind and she turned her head to look up at him. Her eyes instantly locked onto his, gold meeting blue in a flurry of unsaid words.

"Any fire bender worth his salt never breaks a vow. He will find her. Even if it takes a thousand years."

The underlying words made Katara's heart twist and her eyes glisten. However, she smiled and nodded.

"And if he takes too long than she will find him. Waterbenders aren't known for their patience."

Zuko smirked and nodded burning her with his gaze until she finally had to look away or be lost to it forever. Katara stood and straightened her dress, a light blue casual dress with a light orange sash. She cleared her throat to be sure that no remnants of her emotional moment remained and pushed a lock of her curls over her shoulder.

"Common Tenzin, let's go find your father. He should've already got Appa settled by now."

As they walked, Katara met Zuko's gaze one more time. He nodded once more before she left him alone in the large room. He looked back up to the mask, fighting the edgy feeling that it was looking back at him. He abruptly turned and left the room, thoughts of blue eyes and healing hands swirling in his head.


End file.
